Snowflakes
by TheLastofUs
Summary: I don't have the slightest clue how we met. I don't have some special story about how cute he was or how dramatic it was. There were no fireworks. Nothing significant happened to have me remember him. We didn't meet as children and grew up, awkwardly confessing our love for each other. I don't… remember anything from the beginning. Only that I love him today. *Contains implied sex


**_A/N: I meant to make this longer but it just turned out like this. I did have an extra couple hundred words but it just didn't fit the rest of the piece. I didn't like it. So you get this little scene~ Would you look at that? I can actually write romance without someone dying or attempting suicide or just being plain depressing! Hehe I hope you like it!_**

**_Warning: Contains implied sex (not actually written out)_**

_"It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding_

_Someone like you._

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feeling_

_The way we do."_

_-Can I have this dance, High School Musical 3 _

_(Call it annoying all you want but this song is a fucking majestic unicorn with this story. Listen to it while reading.)_

* * *

_Snowflakes_

* * *

I don't have the slightest clue how we met. I don't have some special story about how cute he was or how dramatic it was. There were no fireworks. Nothing significant happened to have me remember him. We didn't meet as children and grew up, awkwardly confessing our love for each other. I don't… remember anything from the beginning. Only that I love him today.

If you asked me, I don't have the slightest clue what he sees in me. I'm not great looking, extraordinarily kind or sweet, or even talented. On the contrary, we often teased each other. He was such an _idiot_…

And somehow I love him.

The earliest I remember with him was a time in the heart of winter. It was _freezing_ cold and there was snow everywhere. He had to drag me out of my home because I wouldn't leave the bed. I brought a blanket with me and he teased me for it.

"It's not _that_ cold," I remember his voice clear as day.

"Says the man in a bomber jacket with three layers of clothing," I shot back at him as a harmony to my scowl.

I swear this man was so inconsiderate.

"Maybe you should have bundled up, too," he said with a smile.

He took me hand, running away with it and I stumbled after him. His laughter drifted through the chilly air and it fit like the last puzzle piece. Everything just seemed so right. The sunlight was fighting with the clouds and my eyes were still half closed from being so tired.

"Alfred, let's go back to bed," I whined.

"And you call _me_ the lazy one," my love shook his head at me with a growing smile. "How can you want to sleep when it's snowing?"

As if the fact that it's snowing justified freezing to death.

"By being cold and tired and a grumpy riser."

"Oh you're always grumpy. Your last argument is invalid."  
"I am not!"

"I swear your face is just a painting of a glare."

"W-What?! I can smile!"

Alfred started laughing and pulled my wrist. I fell into his body and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I know, but I'm the only one that ever sees it," he said softly, his face nearing mine by the second. "And if anyone else gets to see it I'm going to have to erase their memory."

He pressed his lips to mine and for once in the chilled air I felt warm. It took a moment for what was happening to register in my mind, and when it did I shyly kissed back. It was our first kiss and somehow he made it so _perfect_.

_He_ was perfect. All those stories I heard about having an awkward first kiss or that it was just out of place— Often they'd ask first and break the moment—At this hour everything just flew out the window and I held onto him tighter.

My shivering body was pressed closely to his and his hands rubbed my back and his fingers ran through my hair. I had never felt more at home.

"Can we go back to bed?" I requested again in a voice just above a whisper.

I could feel his lips rise into a smile against my lips. "Is this your way of asking to get laid already?"

I swore my entire face went red and I pushed him away.

"N-No! I'm just cold!" I sputtered with my eyes wide and my heart thumping.

Alfred laughed and held my wrists again to bring me into another kiss. "You're so cute," he said softly. "But whether that's what you meant or not it's going to happen."

My eyes shot open. "W-What?!" I demanded, pulling my face back as his hands kept my body to his.

He pulled me into his arms and carried me into house. And despite all my hits and screams of "I didn't mean _this!" _my protests faded gradually as he kissed me again, and ever so slightly they faded to nothing.

"It's what I want," Alfred said seriously, not a trace of a smile or a boisterous laugh. "Don't you want this?"

I just couldn't deny him anymore. My hands lifted and cupped his face as I stole a kiss, and as we separated, I nodded slowly; our desire taking over and our voices lifting like rose pedals in a summer breeze. His touch was so gentle as I leaned down to kiss him softly. His blue eyes flickered up to mine and I felt enchanted.

We were swept away in the purity of snowflakes.


End file.
